Llamas azules
by Rikku-Azula
Summary: Días después del cometa de Sozin aparecen nuevos problemas que pondrán en peligro la frágil paz entre las naciones. Mientras tanto, Azula está encerrada en el hospital mental tratando de comprender el abismo de soledad y desesperación en el que ha caído.
1. Prólogo: Sola en la oscuridad

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Les presento mi nueva historia! Toma lugar días después del final y se centra en Azula y en los problemas que existen en el mundo. Me enfocaré más en la mente de Azula pero también jugarán un papel importante el resto de los personajes.

Por mientras los dejo con el prólogo de esta historia. Es algo corto pero creo que es suficiente. ¡Permanezcan atentos al capítulo 1!

Y porfavor dejen algún comentario créanme que lo apreciaré mucho =)

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender lamentablemente no es mío... pero si soy dueña de esta historia ¡disfrútenla!

* * *

_**Azure Flames**_

**Prólogo: Sola en la oscuridad**

* * *

Encerrada en ese lugar le era imposible establecer el flujo del tiempo.

Horas, días, semanas… no podía estar segura de cuánto había transcurrido desde que la encerraron en esa prisión disfrazada de blanco.

Dos grupos de oxidados barrotes verticales y horizontales dividían al pequeño cuarto por la mitad, siendo la sección más profunda la residencia de la nueva paciente de esa institución. A la derecha de las barras la pequeña puerta de metal, único escape de la jaula, había sido soldada desde el interior. La misma cautiva había tratado de finalizar con una bocanada fuego la vida del único doctor que había osado entrar en su dominio, sellando así la puerta de su jaula y la única posibilidad de volver al exterior.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un nauseabundo tono blanco y lo lucían con tal altanería e intensidad que la chica se veía obligada a mantener su mirada en el frío suelo de piedra. El único retazo de realidad y exterior consistía en una pequeña ventana con barrotes situada en la muralla central de la celda, por donde se filtraban escasos rayos de sol. Pero de todas formas no importaba mucho: el par de ataduras que salían de dos agujeros del piso juntaban las muñecas y tobillos de la paciente manteniéndola en el suelo y sin esperanzas de poder levantarse erguidamente, mucho menos asomarse por la ventana.

Precauciones como estas no se fundaban en la crueldad hacia el monstruo contenido en la jaula, sino en la necesidad de evitar que las pobres almas que visitaban la habitación sufrieran quemaduras, mordidas y arañazos por cumplir con sus trabajos. Incluso encadenada y débil, la chica lanzaba fuego por la boca y oponía resistencia como si fuese un animal herido y acorralado.

La locura, después de todo, la había convertido en una bestia salvaje.

Los primeros días en su nueva morada se había limitado a tratar de escapar y a atacar a todo ser que se atreviese a entrar a su territorio, por insignificante que fuese a lo que este se había reducido. Cada vez que un guardia entraba para alimentarla la paciente no dudaba en tratar de aniquilar al pobre idiota impidiendo que se le diese bocado alguno.

Siempre que se mostraba violenta, los guardias utilizaban un mecanismo fuera del cuarto que provocaba que los dos agujeros del suelo, separados entre sí por un metro de distancia, succionaran las cadenas dejando a la chica inmóvil en el piso. Durante su estancia en esa jaula había gritado y llorado tanto que su garganta le dolía terriblemente y su voz se había vuelto áspera.

Pero ahora la antes princesa de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba serena.

Azula estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la muralla más profunda de su celda, sus manos inertes en el suelo a los lados de cada pierna. Días atrás había tratado de romper las ataduras de sus muñecas y tobillos invocando en sus dedos una pequeña cuchilla de fuego, pero solo había conseguido que el metal comenzara a fundirse con su piel y la quemara horriblemente. Desde ese instante apenas movía sus extremidades y no trataba de crear fuego, exceptuando el que dejaba salir de su boca.

En un lento movimiento, la chica ladeó su cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta de la celda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Azula podía sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada momento por el cansancio, la falta de comida y horas de sueño, pero todo eso no era su culpa.

Los ojos de la cautiva cayeron en la pequeña bandeja con comida que hace unas horas había sido lanzada bruscamente cerca de los barrotes por uno de los guardias en un desesperado intento de huir de allí lo más pronto posible. No le costaría mucho a Azula acercarse a los barrotes y coger el pan de la bandeja, pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo, no podía darse por vencida y dejarles ganar tan fácilmente. Ella era inteligente y astuta, no iba a caer en un truco tan predecible.

Definitivamente no iba a ser tan estúpida como para ingerir comida envenenada.

Era por eso que tampoco podía dormir. Sabía que en cualquier momento guardias y doctores podían entrar a su morada para asesinarla mientras dormía. Azula sabía que no podía bajar su guardia ni un segundo, ya que eso significaría muerte instantánea.

La situación estaba en su contra… en ese lugar todos conspiraban para asesinarla. Pero Azula no los complacería sin antes dar una pelea. No, no iba a dejar que nadie la tocase.

_"Deberías comer, Azula… tu cuerpo necesita nutrientes para seguir vivo"_

Curioso, cuando habló de vida solo se refirió a su cuerpo. Las ojos de la paciente se alargaron un poco en sorpresa.

Esa voz… la voz del ser que más odiaba en el mundo. Azula giró su cabeza a la izquierda y no se sorprendió al ver a una mujer vestida con atuendos color carmesí y adornos dorados sentada cerca de la muralla izquierda de su celda. La mujer enfocó sus ojos dorados en Azula con la misma expresión que siempre tenía cuando veía a su hija: un semblante lleno de tristeza y reproche.

¡Cuánto odiaba que la mirase así! Desde que Azula era pequeña la recriminación en sus ojos siempre había estado presente, siempre observando a su hija con una mezcla de angustia y temor. Todo era distinto con Zuko con quien siempre estaba riendo, hablando de tonterías y, cada vez que él fallaba en algo, murmurando palabras de afecto.

Tal vez Azula deseó en algún momento que su madre le sonriera a ella también, pero si el precio por ello era ser débil y patética como su hermano prefería permanecer sin los ridículos gestos de afecto de la mujer. ¿Por qué los desearía de todas formas? Su madre y Zuko eran débiles y blandos tal como se lo había dicho su padre, no valía la pena establecer relaciones con ellos, ya que no podría sacar nada provechoso a cambio.

Aún así, pese a que nunca lo reconocería, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que su madre le estuviese sonriendo en ese momento en el cuarto de la institución.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – gruñó maldiciendo mentalmente el dolor de su garganta

_"¿Acaso no puedo hacerle una visita a mi propia hija?" _- la madre esbozó una frágil sonrisa

_¿Hija? ¿No querrás decir monstruo?_

"¡Ja! ¿es todo? No actúes como si fueras una buena madre ¡solo vienes a burlarte de mí!"

_"No, claro que no, Azula"_ – Ursa colocó su mano derecha cerca de su pecho – "_vine a ayudarte"_

_Estúpido y sentimental gesto. ¿Cree que realmente voy a creerle? _

"¿Ayudarme? ¿crees que necesito tu ayuda? ¿no te das cuenta? ¡estoy bien! ¡perfectamente bien! ¡soy feliz aquí!" – al decir las últimas palabras Azula profirió una descontrolada y maniática risa

Ursa negó con la cabeza y comenzó a observar el cuarto mientras su hija parecía deleitarse con su situación. Finalmente, la mujer suspiró y volvió a mirar a Azula.

_"¿Realmente vale la pena?"_

La cautiva, que aún estaba riendo descontroladamente, comenzó a calmarse mientras observaba a su madre algo desconcertada.

"¿Qué?" – exclamó aún teniendo problemas para controlarse

_"¿Vale la pena estar aquí?"_

La risa de Azula llegó a un abrupto fin ante esas palabras. Sin saber que responder, se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos y observar a su madre amenazadoramente.

_"¿Realmente tu lealtad hacia tu padre vale todo el dolor que te estás causando? ¿Vale la pena perder la cordura solo por buscar su aprobación? ¿Vale la pena perder a tus únicas amigas solo para obtener poder?"_

_¿Amigas? ¡ellas nunca fueron mis amigas! ¡solo dos víboras que me traicionaron cuando menos lo esperaba!_

Azula bajó su cabeza y estuvo un momento en silencio tratando de digerir todo lo que su madre estaba diciendo. Finalmente, respirando entrecortadamente, observó a su madre con una mirada que, si no estuviese encadenada, significaría muerte instantánea.

"¿Cómo… te… atreves?" – susurró pausando entre cada palabra para poder respirar

Ursa solo la miró tristemente.

_"Perdiste a las únicas personas que sentían algo de afecto por quien eras realmente solo por tu deseo de poder y perfección"_

"Sal… de… aquí…"

_"Dime, Azula ¿vale la pena ser temible y aterradora si te quedas sola? ¿vale la pena cambiar todo el amor en tu vida por miedo y control?"_

"¡SAL DE AQUÍ!" – gritó Azula lanzando una bocanada de fuego hacia su madre

Mientras atacaba, la princesa cayó al suelo sin mucho decoro mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro. Cuando pudo levantar su cabeza notó que su madre ahora estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sin ningún rasguño.

"¡DÉJAME SOLA!"

Ursa negó con la cabeza y dirigió una última triste mirada a su hija antes de desaparecer.

_"Es una lástima que esto deba acabar así, Azula… que ahora debas quedarte sola"_

Azula trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible para atacar a su madre antes de que se desvaneciese completamente, pero las cadenas comenzaron a ser tiradas por los agujeros del suelo, provocando que la chica cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – gritó uno de los guardias de la entrada

"Lo usual… está teniendo otro ataque…" - exclamó otro centinela mientras veía por la mirilla a la descontrolada paciente – "cielos… realmente está loca"

Azula comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras solo consiguiendo herir más sus muñecas. Desesperada, comenzó a lanzar fuego por su boca.

"¡DÉJAME SOLA! ¡DÉJAME SOLA!" – repitió una y otra vez perdiendo totalmente el control de sí misma

Finalmente, dejó caer su rostro en el suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Antes de sucumbir ante la oscuridad de su celda un último pensamiento pasó por su mente. Supo que su madre estaba equivocada al menos en una cosa.

Desde ya mucho tiempo que Azula se encontraba sola.


	2. Capítulo 1: Después de la guerra

**Nota del autor: **Lamento la espera... he estado algo ocupada este último mes con los exámenes finales de la universidad. Pero ahora al fin estoy en vacaciones! así que trataré de actualizar la historia con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender lamentablemente no es mío... pero si soy dueña de esta historia ¡disfrútenla!

* * *

_**Azure Flames**_

**Capítulo 1: Después de la guerra**

* * *

El sol apenas había salido tres horas atrás y Zuko ya caminaba frustrado por los pasillos del palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Esa mañana había ido alegre y lleno de esperanzas a la primera reunión con su consejo que tenía desde su coronación, ansiando saber cuánto había mejorado la relación entre las naciones con la nueva paz. No obstante, su buen ánimo duró apenas cinco minutos de iniciada la reunión cuando sus ministros comenzaron a notificarle de todos los problemas que habían surgido.

_Conflictos, guerrillas, problemas económicos ¿por qué las naciones simplemente no pueden llevarse bien?_ – pensó aunque sabía que eso no era tan sencillo como sonaba, hecho que solo hacía incrementar su frustración

Tan solo habían transcurrido cuatro días desde su coronación como Señor del Fuego y ya el cargo le estaba produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Si el mundo había sido herido y destrozado durante la guerra ahora el panorama no era mucho más alentador. A pesar de que Zuko y Aang ponían todo su esfuerzo para que la paz entre las naciones se fortaleciese, el nuevo monarca en ocasiones pensaba que esta se podría caer a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Los mayores problemas eran generados por los mismos ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, en especial los de la nobleza. Muchos de este rango aún no podían entender porqué debían forjar paz y disculparse con sus enemigos cuando días atrás habían estado a momentos de ser los triunfadores, de dar el golpe final en una guerra que había durado cien años. Los nobles sabían que Ozai había perdido ante el Avatar y que Azula, al perder en el Agni Kai, había permitido que Zuko ocupase el título de Señor del Fuego, pero no comprendían la lógica del nuevo regente de la nación y las últimas decisiones de este solo los hacía desear que Ozai siguiese gobernando.

La mayor de las quejas correspondía a que Zuko, como indemnización al Reino Tierra, había decidido devolver las colonias conquistadas durante la guerra, lo que despertó ira en la mayoría de los nobles de la nación quienes gobernaban muchos de los terrenos involucrados y adquirían grandes sumas de dinero con el comercio que se generaba. Por esto, Zuko había perdido la mayoría del apoyo de las personas más importantes de su nación y temía que esto pudiese traerle consecuencias más tarde.

_Ellos no lo entienden, no tuvieron que sufrir por la guerra como todos los demás lo hemos hecho… ¡solo les preocupa obtener dinero a costa de muertes del enemigo y de soldados de su propia nación!_ – pensó Zuko indignado – _no pueden entender que, si mi padre y Azula hubiesen conseguido su objetivo, todos habríamos perdido_

Con el resto de los habitantes de su nación había sido más sencillo, ya que ellos no recibían los privilegios de los nobles. Muchos, sobre todo la gente que vivía en la periferia, estaban agotados por la incesante pelea, por enviar a sus hijos a luchar y por tener que pagar altos impuestos para mantener una guerra de la que solo recibían sufrimiento y dolor. Si bien existían algunos que se decían "patriotas" y a primera impresión no querían aceptar la tan inesperada paz forjada días atrás, todo pensamiento rebelde se desvanecía de sus mentes al poder reunirse con sus familias y darse cuenta que ahora podían optar a una vida mejor.

"¡Zuko!"

Una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos del joven monarca. Zuko se giró a la derecha y no se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de ropas oscuras caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

"¡Mai!" – exclamó mientras abrazaba a su novia – no te había visto durante todo el día

"¿Y cómo ibas a hacerlo?" – preguntó Mai con un leve tono de reproche - "estuviste reunido con tu consejo toda la mañana y cuando al fin terminaste saliste de allí lo más rápido posible… ni siquiera me notaste cuando me acerqué a saludarte en el momento en que salías de la Cámara de Guerra"

"¿Qué? ¿en serio? ¿estabas en la entrada?" – tras ver la mirada de '¿tú qué crees?' de Mai se dio una manotada en la frente y agregó – "lo lamento, Mai… creo que mi mente estaba en otro lado"

"¿Y dónde pudo ser eso?" – la chica se llevó el índice derecho al mentón para fingir que no conocía la respuesta - "¿en las colonias? ¿o tal vez en la economía de la Nación del Fuego?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Te conozco, Zuko… además escuché todo lo que hablabas con tus oficiales, la entrada de esa cámara es el lugar perfecto para eso"

"Te dije que podías ir… no era necesario que espiaras desde la puerta"

La chica lo observó con su clásica expresión de aburrimiento.

"Era necesario, esas reuniones son demasiado aburridas… no soportaría estar allí más de cinco minutos, además puedo entretenerme con mis cuchillos mientras espío"

Al terminar de decir eso, Mai comenzó a estirar la túnica del Señor del Fuego y sacudió algo de polvo que había caído en sus hombros.

"Dime, Señor del Fuego ¿en qué piensas?"

Zuko profirió un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada al jardín.

"La situación actual de la nación es muy inestable" – comenzó – "la mayoría de la nobleza quiere que mi padre vuelva a gobernar porque así podrían continuar con sus negocios sucios, además debido a las reparaciones e indemnizaciones que he estado ordenando hemos perdido mucho dinero… ¡y solo han pasado cuatro días desde que empecé a gobernar!" – Zuko observó a Mai por unos instantes y luego bajó su mirada al suelo - "no estoy seguro si puedo hacer esto, Mai"

La chica miró a Zuko por unos instantes sin proferir palabra. Finalmente, puso su mano en el hombro del Señor del Fuego y, luego que este volvió a mirarla, capturó sus labios en un tierno beso.

Tras romper el beso, Mai observó a su novio directo a los ojos.

"Solo estás pensando en lo que ha salido mal" – exclamó – "también piensa en todo lo que has logrado en este corto tiempo: detuviste las incontables muertes que se producían por la guerra, conseguiste que familias se volviesen a reunir y hasta ordenaste la construcción de nuevas escuelas… la gente ya no tiene miedo de expresar su opinión y en estos cuatro días les has demostrado que contigo reinando tendrán un futuro más próspero"

"Mai…"

"Todos sabíamos que esto sería difícil, pero no por eso deja de ser lo correcto… lo que debemos hacer" – Mai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – "es normal que hayan algunos problemas, pero sé que podremos lidiar con ellos, Señor del Fuego"

Zuko contempló a la chica en sus brazos en silencio y luego de unos instantes sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Es verdad… tienes razón"

"Claro que la tengo" – agregó con tono socarrón mientras su sonrisa aumentaba levemente

Zuko iba a responderle cuando un sirviente se acercó a él. Tras realizar una reverencia hasta la cintura, el hombre le habló al maestro fuego.

"Su Alteza, el Avatar y sus acompañantes han venido como se los pidió"

"De acuerdo" – Zuko respondió aún afirmando a Mai en sus brazos – "hazlos pasar a la Cámara de Guerra, iré allí de inmediato"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y tras una corta reverencia se alejó por el pasillo. Zuko ni siquiera se había preocupado de alejarse una distancia prudente de Mai para guardar las apariencias. Guardar las apariencias… esa era otro motivo por el que comenzaba a detestar a la mayoría de los nobles.

Si bien ellos creían que el Señor del Fuego había hecho bien en escoger como novia a alguien de la clase alta de la sociedad, los nobles consideraban _inapropiado_ que él estuviese siempre abrazando a Mai y mostrándose cariñoso cuando aparecían en público. Afirmaban que estas prácticas solo le quitaban seriedad al título de monarca de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko no podría estar menos de acuerdo.

Cuando había sido príncipe había estado casi siempre con Mai, ya fuera en el palacio o en la casa de la chica. Para los ciudadanos ya les era normal verle junto a su novia y los sirvientes del palacio ya se habían acostumbrado a observar a la joven pareja caminar por el jardín y a complacer a Mai con los exóticos postres que ordenaba.

Ahora que Zuko era Señor del Fuego no quería cambiar nada de eso. Era verdad que ahora tenía más responsabilidades que cuando era príncipe, pero no por eso dejaría de lado a Mai, la única chica a la que amaba y que se convirtió en una traidora a los ojos de Azula y de su nación para salvarle la vida.

"¿Le dijiste al Avatar que viniese?" – preguntó Mai

"Sí, necesito que me ayude con uno de los problemas más importantes… es el único que puede hacerlo" – Zuko rompió el abrazo y extendiendo su mano a Mai agregó – "será mejor que no les haga esperar ¿vienes conmigo?"

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida.

"Está bien ¿Por qué no?" – exclamó mientras caminaba junto a Zuko

Tras recorrer el largo pasillo supieron que habían llegado a su destino cuando la cortina roja con el dibujo de una llama dorada se hallaba a unos metros de ellos indicando que ahí se encontraba la entrada de la cámara. Dos sirvientes localizados a los lados abrieron la cortina e inclinaron sus cabezas hacia Zuko como señal de respeto. El joven monarca no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando la entrada sin atinar a moverse.

"Zuko ¿qué sucede?" – preguntó Mai algo preocupada al notar la palidez del rostro del chico

El nuevo Señor del Fuego cerró los ojos y lanzó un gran suspiro para relajarse. Los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar no eran muy agradables. Allí se había producido el incidente que provocó el Agni Kai con su padre y más tarde su exilio. Cuando finalmente regresó a su nación tras la conquista de Ba Sing Se las escasas veces que había entrado a la Cámara de Guerra del Señor del Fuego Ozai siempre había sentido una mezcla de temor y ansiedad.

_¿Qué haré si no consigo hacer lo que mi padre espera de mí? ¿Podré encontrar su aprobación? ¿Qué sucede si ocurre algo como lo de… aquella vez? Eso era lo que siempre me preguntaba_

Cuando recién comenzó a ocupar el cargo de su padre observó que la mayoría de los ciudadanos le temían pese a que conocieran su carácter de antemano: el título de Señor del Fuego les hacía pensar en él como si fuese Ozai. Ahora Zuko entendía que no era el único que se sentía de esa manera ante la presencia de su padre.

_Pero la situación ha cambiado… yo he cambiado… y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que la gente de mi nación sea feliz y olvide el reinado de mi padre… y para que comprenda que yo no soy como él._

Después de esos momentos de reflexión volvió a observar a Mai.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – volvió a preguntar la chica

"No, no es nada…" - Zuko negó con la cabeza y le hizo un ademán para que entrasen a la cámara – "entremos no quiero hacerles esperar"

El interior de ese cuarto había cambiado un poco desde que comenzó a pertenecer a Zuko. La diferencia más notoria consistía en que la pared de fuego del trono había desaparecido. Zuko no levantaba aquella gigantesca muralla de fuego como su padre acostumbraba para infligir temor y aparentar ser una deidad ante los ojos del resto; al contrario, el nuevo Señor del Fuego quería ser más cercano con la gente y por eso, si bien siempre utilizaba su fuego-control para que unas pequeñas llamas iluminasen la habitación, estas solo le llegaban hasta las rodillas cuando se sentaba en el trono.

En la larga mesa que ocupaba el centro de la cámara estaban sentados Aang y Katara a la derecha y Sokka, Toph y Suki a la izquierda. Todos estaban usando la misma ropa que la última vez en Ba Sing Se. Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que Zuko y Mai habían estado con ellos en la tienda de Iroh en la capital del Reino Tierra, pero aún así Zuko sentía que había pasado eternidad. Los días se le hacían cada vez más largos al ser Señor del Fuego.

"¡Vaya! ¡miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡nuestro Señor del Fuego Zuko!" – Sokka realizó una exagerada reverencia

"Gusto de verte, Zuko" – exclamó Katara con una dulce sonrisa

"Hola, chicos" – Zuko se sentó al lado de Sokka mientras Mai se sentaba en el lado derecho junto a Katara

"¿No vas a usar el trono del Señor del Fuego?" – preguntó Suki

"No" - Zuko hizo un gesto con la mano que claramente indicaba que eso no era importante – "hoy estuve tres horas sentado ahí escuchando a mi consejo… no quiero volver a usarlo por un tiempo"

"Bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte, Señor del Fuego" – dijo Toph mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Zuko – "creo que pasarás mucho tiempo en él"

Zuko lanzó un agotador suspiro.

"Lo sé…" - fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras bajaba la cabeza

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – preguntó Aang

"Nada que no nos esperáramos… recibí algunas malas noticias en la reunión de hoy… la mayoría de las personas adineradas de la nación desean que la guerra continúe y por eso hemos tenido algunos conflictos y problemas económicos" – tras un corto silencio en la sala, Zuko levantó la cabeza para observar a Aang y agregó con tono de decisión – "pero me encargaré de eso… no dejaré que esta nación vuelva a caer en una guerra sin sentido, lo prometo"

Todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, orgullosos de que el chico hubiese tomado el cargo de Señor del Fuego. Mai no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_Parece que la pequeña charla que tuvimos le ayudó bastante_ – pensó

"Creo que la Nación del Fuego está en buenas manos" – acotó Katara sonriendo – "lo harás bien, Zuko ¡contamos contigo!"

"Y no te preocupes ¡te ayudaremos en todo lo posible!" – dijo Sokka

"Gracias…" - Zuko se rascó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha algo avergonzado - "en realidad para eso los convoqué aquí… necesito ayuda con un problema que está ocurriendo en las colonias" – y agregó mirando a Aang – "en especial tu ayuda, Aang"

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿qué sucede?" – preguntó el monje algo sorprendido

"Creo que sabes que quiero devolver las colonias conquistadas a lo largo de la guerra al Reino Tierra"

"Sí, lo dijiste cuando estuvimos en la tienda de té de tu tío… ¿acaso los nobles te están dando problemas con eso?"

"Sí, mi padre le otorgó a la mayoría de los nobles cargos de gobernadores de los terrenos de las colonias, pero eso no me preocupa, ya me comprometí con el Rey Tierra a regresarle sus tierras y lo haré, pese a lo que piense la nobleza de la nación… ese no es el problema con el que necesito tu ayuda"

"Entonces ¿cuál es?"

Zuko lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

"Mis oficiales me informaron que han ocurrido algunos conflictos en las colonias, existen personas que se sienten parte de la Nación del Fuego y quieren seguir siendo ciudadanos de ella… ellos han estado discutiendo fuertemente con los que quieren ser parte del Reino Tierra… la gente de las colonias está dividida" – Zuko guardó unos segundos de silencio para darle más peso a esas últimas palabras – "si tuviese solo la oposición de los gobernadores que nombró mi padre no tendría problemas en cumplir mi palabra, pero, si las mismas personas que estuvieron viviendo en esas tierras antes que fuesen conquistadas quieren seguir siendo parte de la nación, no quiero tener que obligarles a escoger entre aceptar ser del Reino Tierra o mudarse a otro territorio dentro de la nación"

"Ahora que mencionas esto…" - comenzó Aang mientras pensaba y se llevaba su mano derecha al mentón – "cuando estuvimos en Ba Sing Se Katara y yo le hicimos una visita al Rey Kuei y también mencionó este problema… dijo que no le importaba tener que dar algunas de sus tierras a la Nación del Fuego si veía que todos los habitantes de las colonias querían pertenecer a esa nación, pero me dijo que también había gente que deseaba ser del Reino Tierra y no sabía cómo actuar"

"Exacto, creo que pensamos igual" – Zuko asintió con la cabeza

"Muy bien ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Los ciudadanos de las colonias están muy exaltados… creo que si envío a algún embajador no querrán hablar con él por el simple hecho de ser de la nación y creo que lo mismo pasará para el Reino Tierra… es por eso que pensé que tal vez tú serías el indicado para resolver esto"

"¿Yo?"

"Eres el Avatar, puedes actuar como juez imparcial en todo esto… estoy seguro de que te escucharán"

"Zuko tiene razón" – exclamó Katara fijando sus ojos azules en Aang – "la gente te respeta mucho porque pusiste fin a la guerra, creo que eres la persona más apropiada para la tarea"

Tras unos segundos de deliberación, Aang asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió a Zuko una sonrisa que irradiaba inocencia y profunda sabiduría al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo, lo haré… primero quiero hablar con el Rey Kuei para que ambas naciones estén de acuerdo, más tarde me dirigiré a las tierras en conflicto"

"Muchas gracias, Aang" – Zuko sonrió – "créeme que será de gran ayuda"

"Creo que debería partir de inmediato" – exclamó el joven monje mientras se ponía de pie – "no quiero que la gente comience a luchar sin sentido por esto…"

"Iré contigo" – Katara también se puso de pie y colocó su mano en el hombro de Aang – "de todos modos soy de la Tribu del Agua del Sur no causará problema mi presencia, además quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda"

Aang y Katara se miraron dulcemente por unos instantes. Ninguno de los presentes profirió palabra, ya que todos notaron el amor detrás de las palabras de Katara… todos a excepción de Sokka.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" – expresó alzando su mano enérgicamente

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" – gritaron Aang y Katara al unísono

Los dos miraron al otro algo avergonzados y cuando sintieron que sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza desviaron sus miradas abruptamente, lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

"Creo que Katara y Aang pueden encargarse de esto… _solos_" – Suki hizo énfasis en la última palabra y añadió mirando a Sokka – "además por ahora será mejor que nos quedemos en la Nación del Fuego"

"¿Huh?" – Sokka ladeó la cabeza algo confundido - "¿por qué lo crees?"

"Ya oíste a nuestro nuevo Señor del Fuego" – comentó Toph mientras ponía sus manos tras la nuca y dirigía fijaba su mirada en el techo – "está teniendo mucha oposición de esos tipos… será mejor que nos quedemos aquí por si alguno de ellos trata de hacer algo estúpido en contra de Zuko"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso" – todos observaron algo atónitos a Mai, quien no había dicho ni una palabra durante toda la reunión – "si planean alguna tontería como dañar a Zuko tendrán que pasar sobre mí"

"Todo siempre parecía aburrir y dejar indiferente a Mai, por eso era increíble que, cuando Zuko estaba involucrado, la chica cobrara interés tan rápidamente y su mirada se volviera mucho más intensa. Los demás aún no podían acostumbrarse a tal cambio de actitud"

"Creo que tienes a la guardaespaldas perfecta" – Toph estiró sus brazos y le dirigió al Señor del Fuego una sonrisa

"De todas formas creo que será mejor estar aquí" – sugirió Suki – "por lo menos hasta que la situación se estabilice un poco más… ya les he dicho a las chicas que permaneceremos aquí por lo menos unas dos semanas antes de volver a la Isla Kyoshi"

"Entonces está decidido" – exclamó Sokka animadamente – "Aang y Katara irán a las colonias mientras que Suki, Toph y yo nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar a Zuko"

Todos los presentes asintieron y la reunión llegó a su final. Aang y Katara partieron rápidamente con Appa a Ba Sing Se mientras que Sokka, Toph y Suki se dirigieron a la posada donde se hospedaban junto con el resto de las guerreras Kyoshi.

En un gesto muy inusual, Mai se acercó a Suki antes de que se fuera, esta solo la miró extrañada.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, solo quería saber ¿cómo está Ty Lee? No la he visto desde la coronación de Zuko"

"Oh, ella está bien… es una chica muy dulce me alegra que quisiera unírsenos como guerrera Kyoshi" – Suki meditó por unos momentos y agregó – "ahora que lo dices ha hablado mucho sobre ti, dice que quiere venir a verte pero no está segura si tendrás tiempo para recibirla"

Mai sonrió levemente pero se dio vuelta para que Suki no pudiera verlo.

"Dile que ella siempre ha detestado las formalidades…" - la chica observó sus uñas despreocupadamente - "nunca ha necesitado una invitación para venir a verme… no va a empezar ahora"

Aunque la voz de Mai era fría y distante, Suki comprendió que la chica se preocupaba mucho por la alegre acróbata.

"Le entregaré tu mensaje" – dijo finalmente mientras salía de la cámara velozmente para alcanzar a Sokka y Toph

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos sus invitados se habían retirado, Zuko se acercó a Mai y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Vaya, parece que alguien al fin olvidó todos sus problemas y está más alegre" – exclamó la chica con tono juguetón

"Sí… supongo que el tener tu apoyo y el de los demás me ha dado más energía para seguir adelante"

"Te lo dije, todo saldrá bien" – Mai puso su mano en una de las mejillas de Zuko – "no tienes de qué preocuparte"

_En eso te equivocas, sí tengo de qué preocuparme_ – pensó el joven monarca mientras recordaba que al día siguiente recibiría el primer informe de la institución mental en donde había colocado a Azula.

Esa había sido una decisión difícil. Tras vencerla en el Agni Kai con ayuda de Katara, Zuko no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con su hermana. Al verle tan destrozada después de su derrota descartó inmediatamente encerrarla en prisión. Finalmente, gracias a la sugerencia de Aang, el Señor del Fuego había decidido enviarla a un hospital mental ubicado en una isla cercana que se encontraba a menos de cuatro horas de viaje de la capital.

Esperaba que esa fuese la decisión correcta, si bien toda su vida había sentido celos y resentimiento por Azula, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella al verle encadenada y llorando desconsoladamente el día del cometa de Sozin.

Había ordenado a los doctores de la institución que la vigilaran las veinticuatro horas del día y que le presentasen un informe de su progreso cada cinco días, ya que con sus nuevas obligaciones apenas tenía tiempo para cumplir con todos sus compromisos del día; incluso había tenido que dejar la búsqueda de su madre de lado por un tiempo para poder enfocarse en estabilizar la condición crítica de la nación.

Las sutiles caricias en la mejilla que Mai le daba con su pulgar lo hicieron volver al mundo real. Sonriendo, Zuko volvió a enfocar toda su atención en la chica a la que amaba. Con Mai realmente sentía que todo iba a estar bien, que tendría la habilidad suficiente para ayudar a su nación a recuperarse tras la guerra. El Señor del Fuego jugueteó con el cabello de Mai unos momentos y luego volvió a capturar los labios de la chica en un beso.

Todo lo demás podía esperar.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Bueno este fue el típico capítulo introductorio en donde aún no sucede mucho pero sirve para entender la situación actual en la que se haya el mundo ¿Y? ¿qué les pareció? ¿mucho Maiko en este capítulo? creo que exageré con los besos xD... en fin cualquier comentario que tenga es sumamente valorado por favor dejen una review!


End file.
